Please Mr Postman
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: UPDATED! AU set during WWII, Shinichi is a Postman, former journalist, head over heels for the sweet girl left behind because of the war. Chapter 8: "Letter" posted!
1. Look and See

**lllll**

_**Please Mr. Postman**_

Chapter 1: Look and See

**lllll**

Kudo Shinichi was not the type to fall out of breath easy but the day was warm, and the air all too humid. He brought his bike to a stop as it neared a large tree on the side of the hilly road. Stepping off, he removed his glasses and wiped his face and neck from the extra perspiration. There was no reason to have yet another reason to have his jacket and shirt cleaned. The laundry lady would surely yell at him and she was scary enough as it was.

He drank some of the water that he carried with him slung over his shoulder. The mini canteen was of military issue, a gift from his friend who had been called to fight the war.

While he certainly envied Hattori's luck, he did not like the prospect of killing anyone, even in the "self-defense" of war. He thanked god, and his sorely bad-sighted father, for why the men at the draft office had assigned him the post of "Home Defense."

"Mailman" would be a better title for what he was doing.

He slipped back on his glasses and enjoyed the shade of the tree a bit more until he realized, by a quick glance to his pocket watch (again, not his, the government's), that he was late.

Running, he got back onto his bike and made his way up the hill.

Not easy work but like a trooper he got it done.

It was his first time making a delivery out there. He hadn't even been aware that there was anyone living out there but one of the clerks in the office had been kind enough to tell him how far and where the "Mouri" house was.

He liked the kanji for the name on the envelope. "Ran" was such a feminine character. Perhaps there was a chance she would be as lovely?

"No," he thought as the house came into view, "that would be pushing my luck."

He stopped the bike a few feet from the door and after taking those few steps, knocked.

**lllll**

_July 10th, 1943_

_It has been two months since father left for the capital. That old raised-in-the-samurai-way man just happened to have been picked up by the army. Honestly I tried to tell them that he was a lazy drunk most of the time and that it was only when he was sober in-between days did his "brilliant" strategies in Shogi amount to anything. In truth he's lost more than he's gained back – people started to figure out that he's sharp when he's not drunk and stopped playing with him. _

_I do not wonder sometimes why my mother insisted on having her suite on the other side of the grounds. Speaking of which, she's gone to the capital as well. I think the army may think that not having his wife near his side is keeping him from making strategies._

_So I am alone. Jin and most of his friends from the village have been drafted (I need to stop thinking about him!) I fear for their safety, the war is nearing its climax in the Pacific. News keeps pouring in that the American Forces are advancing. _

_I do wish –_

_I set down my pen for a few minutes. I have received a letter!!! It is from Father. He and mother are doing well. They cannot tell me too much about what they are doing. He is apparently kept to an extreme schedule. At least I know they are well and safe._

_I asked the Postman if there were any other letters for me. It took him a few moments to say that there were none. I wonder what caught his tongue? Ah well, he's someone new to the village it seems. I have never seen him before. He said his name was Kudo – such a funny name. Not too bad looking either, though when he tripped on a step and lost his glasses, he was completely blind. They seem to be well-made at least, not a scratch, and the frames are so thin._

_But as I was saying, I cannot believe that it has been three months since the last letter from Jin. I just wish I knew what he was doing._

_Mouri Ran_

**lllll**

Anyone who read her diaries or letters would never know how she occupied herself. Luckily, the laundry lady had a mouth to match her temper.

Pride bruised and dirty, he had walked over to the rooms the laundry lady rented. After she had screamed off his ear considering this was the third time this week, it was Thursday after all, and once he told her how far and just where he had gone, the young woman smiled.

"Yes, Ran-chan is such a delightful girl. A bit too old for her age, if you know what I mean."

"I'm kind of new in town you know. Care to elaborate," he heard himself saying. He was never this forward but the need to know more about this girl was eating away at him.

"Well if you've noticed, the town is lacking in young people, men in particular," she added begrudgingly, "Ran-chan was already the school teacher here when the government decrees came in, but as inspectors rarely come by she teaches as she likes."

"And what does she teach?"

"Everything! She has so many books inside that house of her father's. He was taken to the capital awhile ago; his wife went with him as well."

"So she's alone in that huge house? All the way up there!"

The young woman laughed as she took his shirt and began scrubbing at the collar, "She can take care of herself. Every young man in this town learned that the hard way, except Jin-kun."

"Huh," Shinichi's interest perked up ten-fold. "Who?"

"Kurosawa Jin, her fiancé before he was drafted. Everyone told her to tie the knot before he left but she declined and he understood. Such a nice man he is."

"I see. Thank you Suzuki-san. I'm still a bit parched so I'm going to get some water."

Suzuki Sonoko smiled to herself, "Yes, you do that Kudo-kun."

**lllll**

AN: Hey guys, welcome to this new little AU series I'm writing. Characters should more or less be in character even if their name might be a little different or their social status has changed (Princess is now the Chamber Maid '') Well anyway, if you haven't been able to tell, it is set during WWII – in make-believe/sorta real Japan. I do not want to get bogged down in too many historical details or accuracies but general enough for people to relate with. Reviews on this point would be helpful. We have a very rural setting, which helps because it is away from the whole war going on and I want to have some freedom with what I have my characters doing. Wow this note is longer than I planned but it'll help I hope. Anyway, thanks for reading and do review. I'm trying to keep something I haven't done in a long time- regular short chapters and 1000 words every few days isn't that demanding.


	2. It's Been A Long Time

**lllll**

_**Please Mr. Postman**_

Chapter 2: It's Been A Long Time

**lllll**

It had been ten days since he had met Mouri Ran and he was already heartbroken.

It seemed as if the young woman rarely received mail. Every time the truck arrived with parcels and bags of letters, he worked quickly sorting everything and skimming each name the letter was addressed to. When he would reach for another bag and find there was not one, something would break inside of him.

Shinichi woke up and put on his glasses. The world came into focus too quickly and he blinked. A few minutes later he was out the door, wearing his freshly-washed postman's shirt and jacket, and was on his bike headed to the office. There was the Post Master standing outside waiting for him.

"30 seconds late!"

Shinichi wanted to glare at him. Hakuba Saguru was his age. He had lived in the small town all his life and his father was the post master until six months ago when he had died in his office, staring at his watch.

Shinichi believed that eventually Hakuba would go the same way, nepotism and all; sadly it would not be for a very long time.

He punched in and went over to Aizawa and Nakamichi. The two were best friends and had welcomed Shinichi right from his first day. Though there were few hot spots in the small town, the two were experts in making fun for themselves and had shared with him their secret.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Ah well, see Kudo-kun, the minute you walk in our bet starts," started Aizawa

"What bet?" he asked very suspicious.

"Well Nakamichi always bets that today will be the day, he's a romantic like that."

"I'm rooting for you bud!"

"Rooting for me…? For what?"

Aizawa replied in the most horribly loud sing-song voice he could muster, "That there will be a letter for Ran-chan, and then you can see her and tell her all your deep desires-"

Shinichi grimaced as Aizawa stretched that last word.

"I'm going to kill you two and no one will ever find the bodies."

A cough sounded behind them, "While I would not mind gaining two better employees from the capital, your murders must be committed on your own time Kudo-kun."

The three turned and stood at attention, Hakuba continued in his monotone voice, "The truck just arrived, late as always, come you two, we need to sort it. Kudo-kun, man the front desk."

Shinichi hated manning the front desk. Sometimes the people only knew who it should be addressed to, did not even know what part of Japan it should be sent to. It was frustrating- and God, the desperate mothers wanting to send their sons care packages. They would ask a million times, "Are you sure it'll get to him?" and would ignore each time he said, "Yes, the military knows where everyone is. You have his number here too. Don't worry."

At 11:30 Shinichi had his lunch with Aizawa and Nakamichi. The two were chuckling with each other for the first five minutes until Shinichi couldn't stand it any longer.

"What is it now!?"

"Well today - we've both lost."

"Lost? Wait – you mean there's a letter?"

"No," started Nakamichi kindly, "There isn't a letter for Ran-chan today."

"Then, then what is it?" asked Shinichi, they were holding something from it and he felt the _need_ to know what rising in his chest.

"Well, there's a letter for Old Man Kurosawa."

_Kurosawa?_

Aizawa smacked Nakamichi, "Come on, you've got to tell him more than that!"

He looked at Shinichi squarely in the eye and said, "The Kurosawa house is a little ways past the Mouri house. There's a chance that she might be over there today because it's Wednesday."

"Why Wednesday?"

Nakamichi cleared his throat, "His wife died three years ago on a Wednesday, and every week since Ran-chan visits in the afternoon. The woman was a friend of her mother's and as she is in the capital-"

"Mouri-san has taken her place…" finished Shinichi, the beautiful truth dawning on him.

Along with the bitter truth.

"Today isn't my day to make deliveries."

Aizawa and Nakamichi laughed out loud. Shinichi immediately felt hurt.

"I told you he was going to look like that!" Aizawa crowed.

"WHAT IS IT!?"

The two quickly fell silent, "Don't get bent out of shape Kudo. We already had Hosaka switch days with you. He doesn't mind, he's had a bit of a cold growing on him today."

Shinichi looked at them stunned and then hung his head.

"Hey Kudo, you okay? We really weren't making fun of you. It's just your reaction you know…"

They jumped when they heard Shinichi laugh for the first time, and were amazed to see him smiling.

"Thanks guys…"

**lllll**

_July 21__st__, 1943_

_The children love having half-days on Wednesday. I don't mind giving it to them either. Six days of school are too much. I would give them the whole day but the few times I tried that, the children had a hard time concentrating the next day. I put on my traditional dress, __Kurosawa__-san__ made it clear the first time I went that he does not care much for my skirt or white collared shirt. Ah well, he was in a bet__ter mood this week. He enjoyed the side dishes I made to have with the tea, well enjoyed could only be the proper word in comparison to his reaction last week. _

_Midway through my visit the Postman arrived with a letter for Kurosawa-san. Kurosawa-san said it was from his family in Hokkaido. __The Postman was the same young man who delivered __m__y letter__ week before last__. He was cheery, but as Kurosawa-san __was the one who answered the door he could only smile and say hello to me. His expression did change when he heard Kurosawa-san say the letter was from his family but he sneezed __THE second la__ter so I do not know what that wa__s about._

_Next month is the Autumn Festival. __I'll be performing my usual routine. There are a lot more people in the town this year so I wonder how this year will be different from last…_

_Mouri Ran_

**lllll**

AN: Yay, chapter two is done! As you can see, Shinichi is a bit out of luck into how much interaction he gets with his lady but a certain event in the next chapter will hopefully change that. Also, I have officially decided to be evil: interaction between Ran and Shinichi will be limited to diary entries by Ran – until the last chapter, that ending I kind of have in my head already but it actually might be quite awhile so let's see how long this goes (grin).


	3. Boy

**lllll**

_**Please Mr. Postman**_

Chapter 3: Boy

**lllll**

Kudo Shinichi loved Mondays. Each new week held prospect and Monday was the best day. Two Mondays had gone by since he had last seen Mouri Ran. He felt certain that this week, this week, there had to be a letter for her.

Aizawa and Nakamichi loved watching Shinichi come in brightly on Monday, indifferent by Wednesday and then near tears on Friday.

After seeing this progression for a second week in a row, they were praying for a letter as well.

Hakuba watched Shinichi ride up in his bike that Friday the 6th. Even he was beginning to feel a twinge of sympathy for the man.

"You just made it and the truck is on time for once. Man the desk until lunch."

Disconsolately, Shinichi went about his work. It was a whole month since he had arrived in town and he had only seen the girl of his dreams twice.

Around eleven Hosaka came in from the back to the desk. He was about Shinichi's age though he looked a lot younger. Freckled and cheery, the young man told Shinichi to go to the back.

"I think Hakuba-san wanted a word with you."

"Great, just what I need," muttered Shinichi as he rubbed the sides of his nose where his glasses pushed in too much.

Shinichi walked into Hakuba's office. He did not know what Hakuba did that warranted the need for a private office. After all what did the government think? They were going to steal the stamp money?

"Ah, Kudo-kun. Tomorrow, Saturday, is the Autumn Festival, and it is customary that the Post Office have a table of some sort there. Every year we have a mini version of the main desk there while selling refreshments."

"What kind of refreshments sir?" (Oh how he hated having to say 'sir').

"Glad you asked. My mother's family owns a Ramune soda factory in Osaka so for the festivals during the year; they donate several cases for us to sell."

"All right, I assume you'll want me to help with the table?"

"Yes, but just for the first hour and last half-hour of the festival. You'll just make sure that all the money is there, or that there isn't too much a difference in how much should be there, do the inventory, and then you can go home for the night. The rest of the time… you have for yourself."

Shinichi tried not to shiver under the gaze Hakuba was giving him, and stiffened.

"Yes sir."

"Now, go to lunch and then go deliver the mail. I'm sure," and now Shinichi was sure there was a glint in Hakuba's eye, "You'll find the outdoors more appealing."

"Right. Thank you."

Shinichi walked out and did as told.

**lllll**

_August 6th, 1943_

_I __barely got home but an hour ago and I can hardly keep my breath. I was outside hanging the laundry from last night when I see the Postman headed my way. I rushed down the slope to the main gate and caught him in time there._

_It was that young man again, less winded than before, though those glasses kept glaring the sun a bit. I must admit, his face is still not properly etched in my mind. He __seemed__ eager to deliver the letter to me, from father, when he __suddenly __asked me if I was going to the festival and why it was called the autumn festival when it was held in the first week of __August. I was a bit surprised as I heard him stutter out his explanation as to why he was asking me – he had heard that I was the school teacher here and as the educator of the town, I surely must know why._

_We both were laughing when he finished that sentence, him and I of embarrassment. _

_It was actually something I remember wondering when I was a child. My grandfather told me a tale I now know to be very false that consists of a tree that was always late, and so it bloomed in the spring last and withered before all the other trees. I repeated this tale to Kudo-__kun__, his name I learned from Sonoko-chan when she came to help with the house earlier this week, and he readily believed it._

_Once I explained that I was joking he took it in good fun. I told him the festival was always named such and I doubted that anyone knew why__ it was called such but it was fun just the same._

_He agreed candidly and repeated his first question, if I was going to the festival. I explained that I would be leading the children's choir as well as performing by myself._

_I dare not admit aloud that his grin while he said, "I will see you there" affected me. I will have to hide this notebook more securely, lest if fall into the wrong hands. I hope that I will still be able to have an amicable friendship with Kudo-__kun__. There are too few people that I do not know in the village._

_Father says, in reply to my letter, that he has not heard news of where Jin is._

_It has now been four months._

_Mouri Ran_

**ll****lll**

Kudo Shinichi was free. He walked around in his post uniform. Sure it was hot but unbuttoning the front and the collar of his shirt did wonders.

He walked through the various alleyways created by the stands until he heard singing. He made his way to where benches were lined up in rows to view the stage.

Three rows of children aged 5 to 14 were singing led by their teacher.

He watched her for a whole half hour. As she bowed with the children, song after song, his eyes followed. Her arms movements, they way her toe tapped keeping beat, by the end he had her memorized.

As he walked around the benches toward the stage to see if he could catch up to her, he wondered how this could be love.

Was it plain infatuation? Would it fade as he inevitably saw her less and less?

Disheartened to see that she was busy getting the children back to their parents and then rush back behind the stage again, he walked back to an empty bench.

"Hey Kudo!"

"Aizawa?"

"And Nakamichi," declared Nakamichi for himself.

They sat on each side of him and handed him a soda.

"Trust me, Hakuba-san won't notice."

Shinichi shrugged and began to drink.

"I think Ran-chan should be going up after this next act," said Aizawa.

"What does she do?" asked Shinichi.

Nakamichi chuckled, "You'll see."

They sat and waited for another hour.

Nakamichi looked at his watch, "You're going to be cutting this close.

"Yeah, you need to get back and close up the shop."

Shinichi looked at the two of them, "Why doesn't Hakuba-san have you two working?"

"Because we're pathetic."

"And unreliable."

"Jokes really if you get down to it."

"The army recognized this. They said never had they seen two men with such limited potential."

"Apparently we weren't worth being killed."

"For a better Japan."

Shinichi felt, as he tried to hold in his laughter, that they should be on stage with this act.

"Shush! Ran-chan is coming on."

The crowd had grown considerable around the outdoor stage. A spotlight shined on a curtain next to the side steps that helped the performers get on stage. They just caught a glimpse of a woman in a kimono, silk and beautifully patterned, the latter he could barely appreciate. She moved out to the center of the stage methodically.

A drum began to beat, and the spot light turned red.

What followed could only be called a dance.

It encompassed moves he knew that were only found in karate, as well as those from the traditional dances he had seen by performers in the capital.

She has seemed to mix the two, choreographed to display the utmost level of beauty and gentility. But there was also strength behind it, displayed when she suddenly, swiftly, split a stack of bricks on the side of the stage.

Somehow, the kimono stayed in place, was always aesthetically pleasing. Nothing was forced or pulled.

Her hair was done up in a loose bun, but never did a strand fall from its place.

Slowly, inevitably, the dance ended and Shinichi's heart went with it.

"Guys," Shinichi started, "Take care of the stand for me."

**lllll**

_August 8th, 1943_

_I lay awake in my bed all night. How did this happen? I should not be affected this much._

_The Postman__ caught me before I went __in__to the tent to change.__ He gave me one of Hakuba-kun'__s Ramune sodas (God how Hakuba__ brags about those every year – but honestly they're __good.) He said that he liked my "Dance-thing" – he was nervous again.__ Despite the dark I could see his reddening__, handsome,__ face (and __t__h__o__s__e__ dark blue eyes.)_

_But he called me Mouri-sensei!__ He wa__s so formal!_

_I thanked him and__ said it was all right to call me Ran-chan if he liked.__H__e__ said he would very much like to and__ invited __me to call him Shinichi-kun._

_He said__, before he left me, that__ he hoped to see me o__n__ days __other __than __those that he had a letter for me_

_How, why, what am I doing that I have so much attention from him? __Shinichi-kun__ seems ni__ce but I do not know him at all…__ and __he's__…_

_But I must stop this!_

_I am engaged to Jin!_

_Who I haven't heard from in months!_

_Why is this happening to me? I've done everything right. I have an education, I could support myself if I had to and if it were appropriate__ everything except the marriage__ and family __situation__s, my__ life is perfect._

_But__ my 18th __birthday is next month and aside from Sonoko and Eisuke-__kun;__ I'll be celebrating it alone._

_How did it come to this?_

_Worse! What if I __had__ gotten married and now had this attention from Shinichi-kun? What would I do then!?_

_Mouri Ran_

**lllll**

Hakuba looked Shinichi over. He sat leaning back into his chair with his feet on the desk.

"Did I not say that I wanted you to close the stand?"

"I did."

"You got there fifteen minutes late. I would like an explanation."

"I was congratulating Ran-chan for her performance."

Hakuba leaned forward too quickly and fell over.

"D-Did you just say "Ran-chan"?!"

Shinichi could not help but smile, embarrassed but clearly happy.

"I-I see…" continued Hakuba. "Well, then…"

"I'll just go watch the front desk."

Shinichi began to walk out.

"You were four sodas short!" yelled Hakuba after him.

"Take it out of my pay!" Shinichi replied.

Hakuba never thought Shinichi would get as far has he did in just that one night and watched Shinichi's back disappear from view simply amazed.

**lllll**

AN: Wow this was a much longer chapter than I planned. Now, the real reason the autumn festival is called the autumn festival is because the author is a moron and thought she was already had her characters in September but in fact this gives me a new little thing to work in much later so look out for that (grin). Also, Ran's dance is entirely fictional but half kabuki-based – I do not believe that it could be done in any kind of kimono, but for the sake of the prettiness factor we have Ran performing in one. Also, Ramune soda began being sold in Japan in the 1870's – so the fact that Hakuba's family makes and packages Ramune means that he's still a rich man (it became a very popular drink during and after WWII – just like coke did over in the US.) Also I feel that Ran is starting to get a little OOC on me because of the personal factor of the diaries so feedback on that is very important to me!

Thank you for reading (this very long AN too!)!

P.S. If you hadn't figured it out, Aizawa and Nakamichi (and Hosaka) are from Vol. 44-11.


	4. Check It

**lllll**

_**Please Mr. Postman**_

Chapter 4: Check It

**lllll**

For all of his happiness over being able to call Ran, "Ran-chan," Shinichi should have realized that he was now included with the many men who called her so in the village.

Sonoko laughed as she watched him preen about it. She laughed when his face turned pale when he realized, with her help, that he was not the only one.

Everyone in the village regarded the girl as special, and no one would allow her to be hurt while Jin was not there to defend her as they believed he would.

The one who possibly kept the best eye on Ran was Jin's best friend and vassal since childhood, Hondou Eisuke.

He had been utterly smitten with Ran since first laying eyes on the girl his age. However, despite being seven years older than them both, Jin had made it clear that he would have Ran for himself.

He would have followed Jin to the front, however the old master insisted on having someone look after him. So Eisuke had donned on a pair of fake glasses when he went to the examination board and failed his test with the aid of a gift for the supervisor.

Since Jin had left, Eisuke found more time for himself than ever before. While he watched over Kurosawa-san in the early mornings and evenings, from 9 to 3 everyday he could go to the schoolhouse and help Ran with the class. They would split the class in half and have competitions outside such as kite flying, or having tug-of-wars. Now with the start of autumn, the activities would keep to mainly those indoors. He could play the piano, so he could teach the children or accompany the class as they sang a song.

**lllll**

_August 17th, 1943_

_Today Eisuke-kun met Shinichi-kun. I think they have taken a liking to one another. Shinichi-kun arrived to the school half-an-hour after noon to deliver__ some musical instruments for the children. __Yes, t__he ones I ordered about half a year ago, but at least they're finally here. They were able to send three shamisens and a dozen flutes. They also sent a few violins for the children. I have one myself, __so __I'll be able to teach them how to play._

_However,__ Shinichi-kun__ lingered for awhile after. He chatted with Eisuke-kun. He got Eisuke-kun to LAUGH! __No one__ gets Eisuke__-kun__ to laugh, much less not at himself, in the first meeting. (I'm sorry but Eisuke-kun is just so clumsy, worse than Shinichi-kun.) He's just usually so quiet._

_So they seemed to get along. I talked about it with Sonoko when I went to go see her after school let out, and she just couldn't stop laughing._

_She said she could imagine Eisuke-kun and Shinichi-kun getting along because they seem to have a lot in common. I'm sorry, but I haven't really noticed that. She wouldn't say more though. __She sure had a lot of laundry to do. _

_I am worried though because it seems Shinichi-kun, from the way Sonoko talks, turns in his Postman's jacket all the time. It might become threadbare if Sonoko keeps using it to wash out her fury at her work load. She kind of stopped midway in her rant about it__ though__…_

_Ah well, best prepare food and dress for tomorrow._

_Mouri Ran _

**lllll**

Shinichi _hated_ Hondou Eisuke. With good reason.

While obviously smitten with Ran-chan himself, Hondou was not above going along with his master's secrets, whatever they were.

Shinichi did not know what they were, yet, but he knew they were not good.

For instance, what the hell was with Old man Kurosawa saying the letter he delivered when Ran was there was from family in Hokkaido!

The letter clearly said Jin Kurosawa.

Wasn't Ran his fiancée? Shouldn't she know when a letter from him, to anyone, arrived?

So what was with Hondou just clearly going along with the family in Hokkaido story? Saying to Ran-chan about how Kurosawa-san was invited to spend the spring and summer there.

Right. Old man Kurosawa going to the Pacific Islands!

Shinichi stopped pedaling so fast.

Sonoko-chan would yell at him again and then try to pump him for details about what he said to Ran-chan. She now, unfortunately, associated him bringing in his jacket with him sweating because he had talked to Ran-chan.

It wasn't his fault if he broke out in a cold sweat when he talked to the girl of his dreams.

Yeah, that's right, _his_, not for Kurosawa Jin's or Hondou Eisuke's.

Shinichi slowed his pedaling again.

"Yo, Kudo-kun!"

Shinichi stopped his bike. How the hell did he get back in town?

"Ah, Hondou. Out for groceries?" he asked, pointing at the bags Eisuke was carrying.

"Yeah, just some things Kurosawa-san wanted," he put them down, "I was wondering Kudo-kun if I could ask you for a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yeah, you see-"

_Will he hurry up…_

"I want you to stay away from Ran-chan," he said with a smile on his face.

Shinichi's eyes immediately narrowed.

"Now why would I do that Hondou?"

Eisuke's smile faded away and was replaced with a smirk (which was oddly still cheery). His voice lowered and became deeper than what Shinichi imagined it could be, "Because you, the son of the disgraced statesman Kudo Yusaku, have no business talking with fair Mouri Ran. Jin-kun is her fiancée and I am charged with the duty of keeping it that way."

Shinichi's face reddened for a second.

"So what did you do to find out that much?"

"People talk Kudo. Do not think that people have not noticed you. It's no secret that your father's friend was kind enough to assign you out here considering how infamous you were becoming in the capital."

"Infamous? Is that what they called honest journalism?"

"You could be in a jail, traitor. So consider yourself lucky and don't screw up your chance here.

"After all, it is no secret that Ran-chan lives alone. Kurosawa-san can have you put away for," Eisuke paused, "Anything."

Shinichi grimaced, "Believe me Hondou, I don't care much about you keeping who I am a secret. I didn't change my name after all. I am Kudo Shinichi," he adjusted his glasses, "And so as long as there is a letter to deliver to Ran-chan, _I_ will be the one to deliver it to her _safe_ hands.

"Oh, and you might want to tell her fiancée to write her. If he's had time to write his father, I'm sure he could jot down a few lines to his 'lady love.'"

"When Jin-kun writes Ran is his business."

"You know, you'd be likeable if you weren't all unconditional about your servitude."

"I have my reasons."

Eisuke picked up his bags.

"Stay away from her."

**lllll**

"Kudo!"

Shinichi rubbed his eyes as he walked into the post office.

Aizawa and Nakamichi were coming up to him, practically running, with an envelope in their hands.

"Open it!"

"It was left in your mail box this morning!"

"I have a mail box here?"

Aizawa pointed to the wall.

"Oh."

"For all your brains Kudo, sometimes I wonder..."

"Open it!" exclaimed Nakamichi.

Shinichi looked at the front. Only his name was written on it.

Carefully slitting it open, he pulled out a folded piece of paper.

**lll**

___Kudo Shinichi: _

___You are formally invited to the Mouri house for a small gathering in celebration of Mouri Ran's birthday, September 21st._

___Please leave a response with Suzuki Sonoko, organizer, if you will be able to attend._

___Gifts are required._

___Dress nicely._

___Starts at six._

___No sweating Kudo-kun._

**lll **

Aizawa and Nakamichi burst into tears of laughter.

Shinichi was grinning.

Chances were Hondou would be there.

Chances were Hondou wouldn't like it.

Truth was though that Shinichi didn't give a damn.

**lllll**

**lll**

**lllll**

AN: Ah, chapter 4. Lots of fun here ne? Now I know we're all looking at "evil" Hondou here but just think a little bit people okay? Let's all not hate Hondou - yet. Plus "evil" Hondou is just plain fun to write. We also have a smarter-mouthed Shinichi with a few more brains. Still dorky but whoa where the hell did that past come from? I don't know myself, I just know it came out of my brains. -Brains where were you when I needed you!- This maybe the last chapter for a while as I will be finishing Don't Walk Away for Fic Off. I may get out a chapter for another story but no promises.

Hope you enjoyed it and see you soon!!


	5. Stop

**lllll**

Please Mr. Postman

Chapter 5: Stop

**lllll**

Kudo Shinichi hated being watched. The tingle down his spine, the instinctual hesitance towards his actions, they bothered him immensely.

It was all Hondou's fault.

He actually had to commend Hondou on how well he would just stare and stare at him, never letting Ran catch on to the tension between the two.

However, it was not Ran that Hondou should have been worrying about but the venomous Suzuki.

Well he wasn't being fair to her but why oh why did she have to drag him away from the festivities with a very interrogatory expression on her face.

"What is going on with you and Hondou Kudo!?"

Shinichi sighed, rubbing the spot where his glasses rested, "Would you believe me if I said he was an admirer?"

Suzuki grimaced, "Be serious Kudo."

"Fine, the truth then, he doesn't wanting me near Ran-chan."

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't know. He's set on protecting Ran-chan but I'm not a threat, am I?"

Shinichi was playing dumb. Of course he knew why, part of it having to do with his past in the capital. Whether Suzuki knew or not was another matter. The other, was for his very obvious feelings... which he would never admit, even under threat of death... for Ran-chan.

Suzuki was looking Shinichi over, nodding.

"Well I can see why you'd be a threat. Jin-kun has nothing on you."

"Eh?"

"Well he's handsome enough, but he's such a prick. Ran hasn't mentioned anything but I know he hasn't been writing her. Probably cheating on her, the arrogant..."

The rest of Sonoko's words were incomprehensible. Shinichi could hardly believe what she was saying.

"So Hondou is trying to split you from Ran-chan huh," she continued, "And I can surmise that he's already threatened you with jail time."

"How did you know?"

"This isn't the first time. But don't worry Kudo, I'll just be at Ran's more often and make sure she's not alone. In fact, I think it's already time for Ran's classmate to visit from Osaka."

"How'd she meet someone from Osaka?"

Sonoko stared at him as if he were clueless, "She studied in Kyoto for a time. Didn't you know that? Where do you think she learned to dance like that?"

Shinichi nodded, it made sense after all.

"Anyway, don't worry Kudo; I like you so I'll help you out. But get this straight, you do anything to upset Ran, Jin-kun is that last person you'll have to worry about."

Shinichi understood.

**lll**

_September 21st, 1943_

_What a long day. My students kept me so busy this morning. One brought in a small cake so they could sing me happy birthday. They were so cute!_

_Then I got home after the half day and both Sonoko and Hondou were already there fixing up the place with decorations. Sonoko knows what I like best – simple. Does she listen? Not always. At least she did not go too over the top this year, just a few lanterns and decorations on the trees in the garden. She also put out a few tables and was already done preparing the food (lots and lots of sushi in the freezer for the next few days)._

_To pay her back I gave her any outfit she wanted from my wardrobe. Although the war has kept things tight, the fact I haven't grown in a few years has allowed my wardrobe to be fairly large. Again she took something practical, a plain kimono. I made her take a nicer one as well for her days off._

_I should actually streamline my wardrobe, but that's an idea for later._

_At six, the party was in full swing. Hakuba-kun and a few other guys from the village were there as well as the women my age in the village, which aside from Sonoko is five. I've never really known them very well but they're nice enough. _

_Although they just go crazy at the sight of my clothes and complain incessantly about the fact that there aren't any suitable bachelors in the village. I got the distinct feeling that Hakuba and the others were insulted._

_Two odd parts about the party that otherwise was fine._

_1) Eisuke-kun would NEVER leave my side. He was always there. He's been like this before but never for so long a time._

_2) Sonoko was talking with __Kudo__ Shinichi-kun for a while in the corner of the garden. No word on Sonoko what that was about. They were standing kind of close, is it possible she..._

_NO. No. What am I thinking!? Why should I care if he- or if she- each other- it's none of my business._

_I'm engaged!_

_...Right?_

_____ -____Mouri Ran_

**lll**

Shinichi trudged his bicycle up the hill. It had rained during the morning so the ground was slick and his bike was simply extra weight.

Had it been another day, he might have left it at the bottom of the hill but who knew who was lurking around -Hondou- trying to cause trouble -Hondou-.

Besides, it would be fun to ride down the hill, provided he did not fall over and land with his face in the mud.

When he reached Mouri's gate, he was surprised to see the house look so dark. All the windows were closed, not even the door was slightly ajar as it had come to be as of late.

"Ran-chan?" He called out as he got to the door.

There was no sound.

Cautiously he tested the door. It wasn't locked, a good sign maybe?

He let himself in, "Ran-chan?"

Still no sound, now he was getting edgy. The house was very dark inside and she should have been home by now. She didn't go anywhere else...

Well aside from Kurosawa's house and it was Thursday already. He hadn't seen her since the party and he'd wanted to see her.

There was a creak behind him, "Ran-chan?"

And so very quickly he felt the wind knocked out of him and heard Ran going "Oh God!" before he fell out of consciousness completely.

**lll**

___September 23, 1943_

___I nearly killed Shinichi-kun today. I heard a noise while I was in the bath so I pulled on my bathrobe quickly and saw someone standing in the hall. I am sorry to say I have no control of my instincts because right as I was already moving to take him down, he said my name._

___He looked dead for a few seconds after he landed on the floor. His face was as white as a sheet and I moved quickly to get him onto a futon._

___My robe fell slightly loose then but luckily he was still very unconscious. _

___A few minutes later he woke up and I began apologizing. The following is more or less what was said._

_"__I am so sorry Shinichi-kun. Are you all right?"_

_"__Ugh, yeah, I'm all right. Good thing I skipped lunch," he joked._

___I giggled, "Can I get you anything?"_

_"__No thank you, I'll be fine... I just have to lay here for a little while."_

___I was nervous, "So what were you doing here?"_

___Shinichi laughed softly, "The same as always, delivering a letter. Um, but it's not from Kurosawa-san. It's in my bag over there if you want to get it."_

___I have to admit I was not surprised it was not from Jin. Whether my face showed so much, I am not sure._

___He asked if the letter contained good news. _

_"__Just the usual, that they are fine. They also ask if I would like to join them..."_

_"__Do you want to join them?"_

_"__No, I like it here. Even if-"_

_"__Ran-chan," he interrupted, "Would it be all right if I came to see you when I am not delivering a letter?"_

___I stared at him, "See... me? You don't want to see Sonoko?"_

___I'll say here, yes I have been thinking that there is something going on between Shinichi-kun and Sonoko. Would I never talk to Sonoko again if there were? No, because I am engaged. Why can I not remember this at the time? Instead I made a near fool of myself._

_"__Eh?"_

_"__Aren't you always with her in town in your own time?"_

___An exaggerated rumor. Hondou only said that he saw them frequently._

_"__No, who told you-?"_

___Shinichi looked away then. Why, I'm not sure._

___He sat up, shaking his head. His eyes came to rest on mine._

_"__I very much like being near Ran-chan."_

___What am I going to do...?_

_____ -Mouri Ran_

**lll**

Shinichi was smiling. Sonoko was clearly already in a bad mood when he entered the laundry.

"What's there to be so happy about? And why are your pants splattered with mud!"

Shinichi smiled wider.

"Tomorrow and any other day I like, I am welcome at Mouri Ran's home."

Sonoko's eyes went wide.

"What happened!?"

Shinichi launched into his story.

**lll**

AN: I'm so sorry for neglecting this so long! I'm definitely going to get out a few more chapters before I forget about this series again (sweat-drop). Also, that entire exchange was a pure accident. I actually had to make it a diary part because I have my deal with my story, no Shinichi and Ran interaction outside of these diaries. Sorry guys! Please review if you liked!


	6. Some Word

**lllll**

Please Mr. Postman

Chapter 6: Some Word

**lllll**

Suzuki Sonoko wondered what she should do. It wasn't as if she had her own troubles to deal with. All right, that was a lie. She had some troubles: her poverty, her crappy job, her lack of prospects. She had wanted to open her own clothes shop but that was impossible given the lack of fabric or cotton. Everything was going towards the war, even most of the wealth held by many of the aristocrats and if the rumors were true, Kurosawa-san's wealth was immensely depleted. Of course most of it was depleted on loan or in exchange for bonds, but already she was sure that the war would not end well. Everyone was supposed to be supportive but articles like those written by Shinichi before he was exiled from the capital made sense. Their war machine could not last forever. Damn, she was getting off track. Either way, by the time Kurosawa-kun came back it was unlikely he would still be such an eligible bachelor, especially if he continued not writing to Ran.

**lllll**

_October 1st, 1943_

_Shinichi-kun came over today after work. We played a few card games, and then I showed him my family's library. I had not thought that Shinichi-kun would have liked books so much. We nearly flipped through half the library._

_He is an actor, somewhat, himself, illustrated as he read aloud several passages and poems._

_One that unfortunately elicited a blush as he read it with his face within a foot of mine was:_

"_Nodoka naru ori koso nakere hana wo omou/Kokoro no uchi ni kaze wa fukanedo." _

_Why? _

_Is he doing this on purpose?_

_He has to know or at least have a clue! _

_We also talked about each other. I asked him how he ended up here in our little town._

_He asked if I hadn't already heard. I admitted I knew nothing of his situation. _

_It turns out he is actually sort of exiled here from the capital. A year ago, as the American presence in the Pacific began to grow he began writing articles for the newspaper he worked at that eventually we would lose, even if China remained fragmented. He wrote his arguments based on military intelligence passed to him from the inside by his cousin's father. Once he was branded as a traitor and unpatriotic, his father had to publicly disown him so that agreement with his opinions would be kept within the family. A friend of his father was able to secure him a postal position and so it was only in June that he arrived after a transfer from Kyoto. They decided, he joked, that he had to be kept out of the metropolitan areas. _

_It's horrible I know, that he was writing those things, but if what he wrote is true, why hide a horrible truth underneath an easy to swallow lie? Could it be true that we will lose the war?_

**lllll**

Shinichi was on the clouds. He had visited Ran thrice in the past weeks. She would blush, she would laugh. Everything about his visits to her went perfectly. Even the clumsy moments of dropping a book, bowl or his glasses.

That was actually a special moment. When she looked at his face without the lenses, she audibly gasped.

He'd actually never been sure of how good he looked without them but at least to the person it matters it seems he looked good. Of course a skeptic would say, well for all you know she gasped because he was ugly but no, she said that he shouldn't wear his glasses so often. It was a shame that he couldn't see a foot in front of his face without them.

When he checked into work on Tuesday morning he couldn't help but be taken aback by the stern silence in the work room.

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned to look at him. No one said a word.

Hakuba stepped forward, "The Emperor announced today that the situation of our country is grave."

Shinichi's face became hard. The others had purposely been keeping details of the war from him. Today was the first time he had been directly been told of how the war was progressing. He knew it had only been a matter of time.

Hakuba cleared his throat, "A telegram came for you Kudo-kun."

A folded yellow paper was held out towards him.

"I think it's important."

Shinichi took and unfolded it to read. His eyes scanned the page quickly, his face turned slowly into a smirk and he looked up.

"I'm guessing you've all read this already huh?"

Aizawa and Nakamichi grinned, "You've got us."

**lllll**

_October 26th, 1943_

_I am..._

_I can't wrap my mind around it._

_What have I done?_

_I have to start from the beginning or I'll forget._

_Shinichi was at my door not fifteen minutes ago, out of breath and flushed, grinning like a manic. I hadn't even been home ten minutes.  
_

_The first thing he said was, "Come with me."_

_I asked, "What?"_

_He then handed me a yellow piece of paper. It was a telegram._

_It was asking him to go back to Tokyo. He was being offered a position at a different newspaper than the one he worked at before. He was promised work until the New Year and so long as he didn't write anything too politically charged or explicit about our chances of winning the war, he won't be arrested._

_He was excited. He was waiting for my reply._

_And what could I say? _

"_But the children at school Shinichi-kun, and then my meetings with Kurosawa-san and Eisuke-kun and Sonoko-chan and-"_

"_I'm not asking you to elope or anything Ran-chan. Come for at least a week. See your parents; get out of this town for a bit. Don't pretend that you wouldn't mind seeing the world a bit. You live in your library... live out here with the rest of us, and I'm not saying that reading books is bad by the way."_

_I couldn't pierce through that logic. It simply made sense._

"_When did you want to leave?"_

"_Thursday. We'd be in Tokyo by Saturday. Please?"_

_It was almost as if he added that last please to wash away my doubts and it did._

"_Yes Shinichi-kun."_

_I am going to Tokyo with Shinichi-kun. _

_I can't believe I just wrote that.  
_

**lllll**

Kurosawa-san listened to Ran's plans carefully. He sat still with his eyes closed in concentration.

"...and I was thinking that Eisuke-kun could teach at the school while I'm gone, half-days of course sir as you will need him."

"No."

It was a sharp low "No."

"E-excuse me?"

"No. Hondou will accompany you and Kudo-kun to Tokyo. He will stay near you and Kudo-kun at all times. An engaged lady cannot go by herself with a single gentleman. It is indecent. Hondou will accompany you."

**lllll**

_October 27th, 1943_

_Shinichi said he understood.  
_

**lllll**

AN: And a long due chapter posted. I'll admit I was unsure for awhile as to where the story would go but I think this should lengthen the direction of the plot a bit. Also, the Japanese line up there is a poem and it means "There is not even a moment of calmness... In the heart that loves the blossoms, the wind is already blowing..." I wouldn't call Shinichi a cherry blossom yet though. If you liked it, please review! Thanks for reading!


	7. Wait A Minute

**lllll**

Please Mr. Postman

Chapter 7: Wait A Minute

**lllll**

Shinichi looked over at Ran as she slept on the train. Eisuke-kun, as Ran had gotten him to call the interloper, was sitting beside Ran with his eyes closed but was clearly still awake.

A lesser man might have worried about never being able to spend time alone with Ran but Shinichi was sure he'd be able to do it somehow.

When Ran had come to his house, a small traditional cottage in town, the day before they were to leave and said that Hondou would have to come with them as her chaperon, he was not surprised. He assured her that it would be fine and had even declared, "The more the merrier." He had mentally prepared himself to say this after a surprise visit from Old Kurosawa-san.

The old man had entered his cottage not an hour before Ran came, declaring that over his dead body would Mouri Ran ever leave his son.

"She might think she is modern, but like all women, they eventually recognize their place and who is their master. Upstarts like you from the city might be suave and cultured enough to hide your poverty but that will never overcome a good name and upbringing. Names like Kurosawa will continue thriving after the war is over."

It wasn't Shinichi's plan to let the old man know more than he already did and so he assured Kurosawa-san that he had merely thought it would be a good opportunity to visit her parents.

"Whatever intentions you believe I have towards her are mistaken. I would never do anything to force or help her to leave your son."

Kurosawa-san only grunted at that.

Shinichi frowned further, "However, I suggest you tell your son, as I know full well that you are in correspondence with him, to write her if he wants to give her any incentive to stay with him."

Kurosawa-san looked murderous, "How impertinent men are today!"

"And we are better for it."

Shinichi's face was hard, determined, and not willing to believe that the man in front of him had any interest in what he had to say. So he had to admit he was more than a little surprised when the old man began laughing.

"I knew I liked you but it is not as if that matters. No matter what happens, it will end with you disappointed. You will wish that you had never met Ran-chan."

**lll**

_Saturday, October 30th, 1943_

_How embarrassing this is? I feel so sorry for Shinichi. How he must feel! I wish I could dissolve into the floor, or rather, Eisuke-kun would. Or at least give us an hour alone. _

_No, wait, what am I thinking?_

_Sonoko-chan made so much fun of me when she came over to my house a few days ago to help me pack. _

_...So many ideas she put into my head..._

_Whenever I look at Shinichi, I feel my face heat up._

_I think he's notic-_

_Oh-my-god!_

_Shinichi just came into my room through the window!_

_Ah, I forgot to explain. We're already here at Shinichi's parent's house here in the capital. His parents are lovely people, but more on them later. _

_He snuck up behind me, so I can't be sure what he saw written, but that didn't matter because I could imagine what he could have read and I turned so red. I could see it in the mirror across the room. _

"_What were you doing?" he asked me._

"_W-Writing," I was able to stammer out._

"_Really?" he sounded so excited, "I never knew you wrote. What is it... a journal?"_

_There was a mischievous gleam in his eye as he asked that. It was then that I was sure he had seen something embarrassing._

_I just had to start this entry with something that would leave me open to something far more embarrassing to happen._

_I could do nothing else but confirm that it was a journal._

"_Then I won't ask anything else about it, all right?"_

_I suddenly felt shy then. When it was just him and me at my house, I had never felt that way, but this was his house. It felt like him, solid but soft._

"_Thank you."_

"_No need to. Would you like to go out to the garden later?"_

"_...but Eisuke-kun..."_

"_Don't worry. I'm sure we can find a way to occupy him."_

_There must have been something in my expression then because he retracted his offer, explaining that he had only been joking about keeping Eisuke-kun busy._

_I wish he hadn't._

_I had really wanted to say yes._

**lll**

"Ah, Ran-chan!"

She turned to see Kudo Yukiko coming towards her gracefully.

"Join me dear. I was just about to go out for a walk. It's your second day here and if I do not take you out, it appears that no one will."

"Of course."

Once out, Ran was surprised that talking with Yukiko-san was very easy. It seemed as if they had read the same novels, had nearly the same education, and that Yukiko, for a time, had lived outside of Japan to try her luck in foreign films.

"Oh, they loved my looks and talents but they would never say outright why I would never get a major role. It was obvious why of course, when my knack at languages was good."

"Of course," Ran agreed.

"I don't blame them. Though I had already done roles here in Japan, they hadn't seen what I'd done. It would have been a gamble to cast someone who was an unknown to them and foreign on top of that."

"I have to concede that makes sense."

"Yes, now Ran-chan, please tell me if you think you can be a good actress."

Ran was confused now.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you wish to keep my son at bay, if you can fake neutrality."

"Fake neutrality?"

"I know your situation Ran-chan. It is very difficult to break an engagement that has been arranged and promoted by most of the people around you for many years. My own father disowned me after I left to become an actress instead of marrying my cousin. I was lucky that my mother's uncle was kind enough to help me. However, I can only help you once you are sure what you have decided on. If you are sure that you want to keep your engagement, then you must behave as if you want absolutely nothing to do with Shinichi. I tell you this as a mother who does not want to see her son disappointed. Of course, I would never hold an ill feeling against you. I know this is hard, but the longer you hold off on this decision, the more it will hurt you both."

**lll**

Eisuke sat quietly in his dimmed room that evening.

He heard the whispers from Ran-chan's room across the hall.

Closing his eyes and focusing did not help. Eventually the whispers stopped.

He waited patiently for several more minutes until he knocked on her door.

"Ran-chan?"

There was a cough and a clearing of the throat on the other side.

"I'm sorry Eisuke-kun; I was already going to sleep. Could whatever you want wait until morning?"

Her voice was cracking.

"But of course Ran-chan. Sleep well."

"Good night."

Down the hall, the typewriter began sounding, slowly at first and then building to the thunder of a thousand horses.

**lllll**

AN: Yep, this took me longer than I thought. It really fought me on coming out but here it is. Is it clear what happened or was I too ambiguous? Either way, you'll find out next chapter what happens to our characters from here. If you liked it, please review! Thanks for reading!


	8. Letter

**lllll**

Please Mr. Postman

Chapter 8: Letter

**lllll**

The sun hurt the next morning. Sometime earlier Ran had registered Shinichi at her door informing her that after checking in at the news office they would all go over to where her parents were staying.

She blinked her eyes several times and went into her small private bathroom. It wasn't long after that she heard Eisuke knocking.

"Come in!"

Eisuke was quietly embarrassed at first but relaxed once he saw that she was in her usual clothes.

"Ran-chan, are you all right?" noticing the puffiness around her eyes.

"O-Of course, I just tossed and turned too much last night. Don't worry about it Eisuke-kun. Is Shinichi... kun back yet?"

"Not yet. I'm sure we'll hear Kudo-kun's mother as soon as he is."

Ran brushed her hair lazily. What had occurred the night before still felt too fresh. She needed something that would speed up this process of letting go.

"Eisuke-kun, please inform Shinichi-kun's mother and father that I will be going on ahead so that they will be welcomed formally. They only received my telegram the day we left. It would be rude not to give them at least an extra hour to prepare. You will escort me but after we reach the house you will come back here and accompany them with Shinichi-kun when he returns. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ran-chan."

**lll**

_Sunday, October 31st, 1943_

_Last night, I was so forward with Shinichi._

_He made no denial of my suspicions about his feelings._

_He confessed that he was worried that I might not have yet noticed._

_He only argued on one point: That I am still in love with Kurosawa Jin._

_But then again, with me being so forward, it must have been just that he be the same way. He told me that he never saw a person so starved for companionship and friends. He supposed that Jin was my first love but that time had dulled it like the paint on a house._

_He rejected the idea that I had no feelings for him though I said so several times._

_But he would no further confirm that he cared for me, even when I pressed him._

_We were so close then, huddled in the corner furthest away from the door, next to the window. His fingers were tangled with my hair, let down, on my shoulders and neck. Mine, I write with trepidation now, were around his waist._

_Confused, I asked him why he would not say it aloud that he really did love me._

_He could only rasp into my ear that he would not, not until I would no longer say that I was in love with Kurosawa-kun._

"_So long as you still say that, I will not say it. I do not fight battles that are already half lost."_

"_Then why are you holding me so... Shinichi?"_

_When he suddenly kissed me, I could feel his frustration bleed through. I wanted to bind it and throw it away._

_But that would mean reciprocating._

_He let go not a moment later and opened the window to leave._

"_I won't see you like this anymore. I'm sure Eisuke-kun, and the Kurosawas, will be relieved."_

_After that, and Eisuke-kun's interruption, I cried myself to sleep overcome with such a feeling of loss. _

_Now, I am here with my mother and she is concerned. She has realized I have eaten nothing all day. She maintains I did the right thing when I told her the story, leaving out certain details._

_At first she maintained a negative view of him, but that changed after his family arrived. Being new to the neighborhood, she was only familiar with the name Kudo as belonging to a former statesman of the Imperial Diet in the House of Peers._

"_They've been disgraced for being unpatriotic," she commented before they arrived._

_She and my father were quickly charmed by Shinichi's mother. By the end of the visit they were talking as if they were old friends. _

_Shinichi talked amicably with my father, asking questions about what he knew of the current situation of the war and did not even seem to notice me..._

_Shinichi's mother suggested I stay the night here with my mother and father. She said that I must feel home sick for being away from them for so long._

_Eisuke-kun will keep my place at the Kudo house, of course, as I am expected back there tomorrow. It seems the matriarchs have already created plans of what to do and see here in the city all week._

_The house my mother and father are in is actually very nice. It appears to be my grandfather's house. It was being looked after by my father's friends, Megure and his wife, but most of the rooms were full of dust when they arrived. It took them a full week until it was all clean. Megure and his wife joined the get together when they arrived later and will also be joining us on our outings. _

_It's almost as if no one has anything important to do..._

**lll**

_October 27th, 1943_

I am sorry I can add no opening to this letter as I am being rushed. I am currently on Wake Island but am being placed on reserve for the next few months until I leave for the Kure Naval District. I was given a recommendation for a promotion and will be training the recruits there. When I return, you will marry me Ran. Too often I have worried about you being alone. That won't be the case anymore.

_-Kurosawa Jin_

**lll**

_November 5th, 1943_

You are leaving tomorrow. That is the most direct statement I have been able to make after several rewrites due to sudden thoughts becoming words on the page. Let me see if I can do so again.

I love you. -Now isn't that honest?

I've been very stupid. -Is this what you call progress?

Can you forgive me for ignoring you? Can you forgive me for kissing you? Will you please stay?

I don't care about your romantic feelings anymore. I need you to stay. If this is too selfish, believe me, I know. However, what love isn't? What love isn't full of hunger and fear?

I would not say I love you, because I was a coward. Though you were adamant that you did not love me, your constant denials made it all too clear that you did. I pressed you on Kurosawa-kun because I thought you had realized the truth already.

As someone who has grown to know you so well in these past few weeks, I could not understand why you had not come to the same conclusion I have. What kind of person is Kurosawa-kun that he still has this hold on you after years apart and scant letters in between?

I forgot to consider that you really do love him, much to my disappointment. I'm sorry.

If you wish to speak to me, just open the window before turning out the candle.

If not, I hope you have a safe trip home and enjoy your reunion with Kurosawa-kun. Please forward my parent's and my congratulations to his father on your nuptials.

_Your Postman,_

_Kudo Shinichi_

**lll**

Slowly, Ran read the letter over and over again after it was slipped through her door.

Quietly, she tore the letter into pieces and burned it.

Finally, noticing her tears in the mirror, she could bear it no more and opened the window wide and turned the candle out.

There was only a half moon out, barely casting any light through the magnificent garden outside.

She sat down and waited for the dark figure that would close the window behind him.

**lll**

_Saturday, November 6th, 1943_

_I left early, before Shinichi awoke beside me._

_My bags were already packed and at the landing with Eisuke-kun's save for my necessities bag._

_Eisuke-kun was ready within minutes and we left together, catching an earlier train than planned._

_I'm sorry I could not say good-bye to his parents properly, but if I stayed to, I might have never left._

_Forgive me Shinichi._

**lllll**

AN: Well this story just became a lot heavier. I hope all the grown-ups caught on to what happened. This was a particularly hard chapter to write because I had to draw on so many different feelings and perspectives. I decided I didn't want to leave it on a cliffhanger but there's still so much that has to happen. Will Ran marry Jin? Will Shinichi stay in the capital? And when are all those other side characters going to pop up? That and more, next time! Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
